The present invention relates broadly to a liquid collector apparatus, and in particular to a liquid droplet radiator (LDR) centrifugal collector apparatus.
The state of the art of centrifugal collectors are well represented and alleviated to some degree by the prior art apparatus and approaches which are contained in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S Pat. No. 4,572,285 issued to Botts et al on Feb. 25, 1986; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,748 issued to Dolby on Apr. 8, 1986; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,309 issued to Frank on Oct. 27, 1987; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,740 issued to Mahefkey on Nov. 17, 1987; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,304 issued to Chalmer et al on Apr. 19, 1988.
The Botts et al patent describes a magnetically focused liquid drop radiator for application in rejecting energy from a spacecraft, characterized by a magnetizable liquid or slurry disposed in operative relationship within the liquid droplet generator and its fluid delivery system, in combination with magnetic means disposed in operative relationship around a liquid droplet collector of the LDR.
The Dolby patent is directed to an improved passive thermal radiator for an earth orbiting satellite having a despun interior portion supporting heat generating elements and a spinning exterior portion having a thermal radiator for heat radiated by these elements.
The Frank patent discloses a collector for a liquid droplet radiator for cooling at least one fluid droplet stream. The collector has a housing with at least one inlet for at least one fluid droplet stream and one outlet and lies in a plane, and a pump disposed in the housing and which has a low pressure side and lies in a plane which is the same as the plane that the housing lies in.
The Mahefkey patent discusses a system for radiating heat generated by a source of heat abroad a spacecraft or the like which comprises a pair of spaced heat pipes and a pair of spaced wall members having inner condensation surfaces and outer heat radiating surfaces bonded to the heat pipes and defining a vapor chamber, a rewet artery of capillary wicking material disposed within the vapor chamber between the heat pipes and extending substantially lengthwise of the vapor chamber, a source of expendable liquid heat exchange medium operatively connected to the rewet artery for maintaining an inventory of heat exchange medium within the vapor chamber for venting vapor overpressure.
The Chalmer et al patent delineates a direct condensation radiator for a spacecraft which utilizes an arrangement for redundant channels for the flow of coolant to heat radiating panels, micrometeroid resisting bumpers located adjacent the channels for preventing penetration by all but the most energetic micrometeroids, and a sensing and control arrangement for sensing the penetration of a coolant channels for shutting of that channel to prevent loss of coolant.
The rejection of waste heat from a power-conversion system is a critical requirement of virtually all proposed space installations. The problem is especially critical for advanced, high-power spacecraft. Current systems for heat rejection in space rely primarily on proven heat-pipe radiators. However, these radiators comprise a large fraction of the total mass of the power system. A lighter and more efficient radiator would have significant benefits for a wide variety of future projects.
While the above-cited references are instructive, it is clear that a need remains to provide a centrifugal liquid collector apparatus which solves the shortcomings of the prior art. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.